Absorbent articles, such as diapers, child training pants, adult incontinence garments, swim wear and the like, typically include at least a liquid-permeable top layer for direct contact with the wearer, an absorbent core layer, and a substantially liquid-impermeable outer cover material. The absorbent core is positioned between the top layer and the outer cover material. When the absorbent article is exposed to a liquid insult, liquid passes through the top layer and into the absorbent core. The outer cover prevents the liquid in the absorbent core from leaving the garment.
Many of today's absorbent garments utilize breathable outer cover materials. Breathable outer cover materials are substantially impermeable to liquids, but are permeable to water vapor. Breathable outer cover materials permit escape of water vapor from the absorbent garment, increasing the garment comfort and reducing skin rashes and other irritations that result when water vapor is trapped inside the garment and heated by the wearer's body. Many of today's absorbent garments are highly breathable, for maximum wearer comfort.
One shortcoming of breathable absorbent articles is a cold, damp, clammy feel that often occurs on the outside of the garment, i.e., on the outside of the outer cover material. As liquid water in the absorbent core evaporates and passes through the outer cover material, the associated evaporative cooling causes a lowering of temperature of the absorbent core and adjacent outer cover material, resulting in a clammy, damp-feeling outer cover. There is thus a need or desire in the absorbent garment industry for absorbent articles which are highly breathable, yet which reduce or avoid the perceived dampness caused by evaporative cooling.